A White Lie
by ykaoru32
Summary: Serapat-rapatnya menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Begitupun dengan kebohongan. Serapinya kau menyembunyikan kebenarannya, pasti akan terbongkar juga bagaimanapun caranya. A SasuNaru Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

~ **A White Lie** ~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuNaru Fanfiction.

Warning: Yaoi, Gaje, Alur Tidak Jelas dan Cepat, AU, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Dipaksakan).

Sebuah fanfik dari Newbie!

Enjoy Reading Minna~

.

.

Douzo!

.

.

.

Jam kosong berasa surga bagi seluruh penghuni kelas 2C. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk memanfaatkan waktu, seperti halnya Sakura yang sibuk curhat ke sahabat-sahabatnya yang bersurai warna warni.

"Ayolah, Forehead, kau jangan bersedih lagi. Masih banyak cowok di sekolah ini, jika dia menolakmu maka kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar cocok denganmu."

Ino, gadis berambut pirang pucat berusaha bersikap bijaksana saat sahabat pinknya mengadu pada mereka kalau dia kemarin ditolak sama gebetannya, frustasi hingga terasa dunia kiamat. Simpatik sih, tapi Ino tidak bisa mengabaikan akal sehatnya.

"I-itu betul Sakura-chan. Mu-mungkin dia memang bukan pasangan terba-baik untukmu." Giliran Hinata mengajukan opini. Gadis beriris bulan yang selalu gagap karena gugup itu mengusap bahu Sakura lembut. Meremasnya pelan -menguatkan.

"Tapi Pig, Nata-chan, aku mencintainya. Dia itu segalanya bagiku."

Sakura kembali menyangkal, lari dari kenyataan.

"Tapi bukan berarti dunia berakhir jika dia menolakmu, Pinky!" gadis berkacamata berambut merah mulai darah tinggi. Kesal dengan segala alasan yang dilontarkan gadis musim semi itu untuk membantah perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Kalian ini sahabatku atau bukan sih? Kenapa kalian terkesan membelanya dan malah menjatuhkanku?! Dan kau, Karin. Kau tidak tau perasaanku, jadi kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya." Sakura menunjuk Karin dengan wajah memerah -emosi.

"Kalian ini pada kenapa sih? Sebenarnya 'dia' siapa yang kalian sebut-sebut dari tadi?"

Cowok satu-satunya diantara para cewek yang menghela nafas dengan glare tajam mengarah padanya, menggaruk kepala pirangnya -gugup.

"Naruto! Bisa tidak ke-lola-anmu itu dinonaktifkan sebentar? Kau merusak suasana tau!"

Hei, jangan salahkan dia kalau tidak bisa mengikuti obrolan mereka. Salah sendiri dari tadi mereka terus saja menyebut-nyebut 'dia', sosok yang tidak berwujud -menurut Naruto. Memangnya dia paranormal, bisa tau sendiri tanpa perlu dijelaskan? .-.

"Tapi Ino, aku tidak mengerti siapa 'dia' yang kalian maksud."

Dari pada dia menebak-nebak tidak jelas, mending tanya saja langsung, meski beresiko kepalanya-

Bletakk!

-benjol karena jitakan maut.

"Kau memang bodoh Naruto. 'Dia' yang kami maksud itu cowok paling tampan di sekolah ini. Paling berprestasi, dan paling keren. Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas 2A. Kyaa!"

Walau dengan desisan berbahaya berujung pekikan layaknya fangirl norak, Sakura tetap menjelaskan siapa gebetan yang sudah menolaknya.

"Oh, jadi Si Sasuke itu yang sudah melukaimu. Aku akan menghajarnya jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya!" Naruto bertekad dengan sepenuh hati.

"Me-memangnya N-naruto-kun tau y-yang mana Sasuke?"

"Gehehe. Tidak tau, Hinata-chan."

Cengiran tak berdosa nampang di wajah Naruto. Keempat cewek di hadapannya menepuk jidat masing-masing, sweatdrop.

.

.

~ NightSun-TomatoOrange ~

.

.

Kantin berubah jadi ajang war saat istirahat, saling unjuk kekuatan untuk mencapai tujuan -memesan menu di ibu kantin, tak jarang para siswa saling dorong dan berteriak layaknya di hutan. Apalagi jika menu yang disediakan itu langka, seperti ramen jumbo dengan potongan harga, pasti para siswa yang kelaparan juga berkantong tipis, berubah bringas.

"Bibi, aku pesan ramen dan jus jeruk satu!"

Sejumput rambut pirang terlihat menyembul diantara gelombang dahsyat manusia-manusia barbar pencari pengganjal perut, tangan yang terbalut kulit tan terangkat tinggi menunjukkan jati diri. Nasib menjadi chibi dibanding teman-teman seumurannya, tergencet hingga tak terdeteksi meski terus berteriak sampai serak, hingga...

"Bibi, aku pesan ramen, sandwich tomat, jus tomat, dan jus jeruk."

... suara barithone rendah di dekatnya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang makin tergencet akibat pelonggaran pertahanan karena konsentrasinya tersedot oleh pemuda tampan berambut raven yang kini sedang menerima nampan berisi dua menu dari sang ibu kantin.

Srett-

Tangan tan yang masih di udara digenggam lembut dan ditarik perlahan keluar dari kerumunan.

Naruto bisa bernafas lega ketika tubuhnya bebas dan leluasa bergerak. Bagai kerbau dicocok hidung, Naruto terus melangkah mengikuti pemuda di depannya. Iris shappire miliknya menatap telapak tanggannya yang digenggam erat tangan besar berkulit alabaster dingin namun terasa hangat milik sang pemuda -malaikat penolongnya.

Tap-

Tiba-tiba pemuda raven berhenti dan menatap Naruto. Kecewa, itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, melenyapkan sensasi hangat yang tercipta dari sentuhan kulit mereka. Tangan sang raven kini terjulur ke arah Naruto yang masih mengambang di angan, dan mendudukkan tubuh sang blonde ke salah satu kursi kosong di meja pojok kantin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda raven melangkah menjauhi Naruto setelah mengambil sandwich dan jus tomatnya dari atas meja.

Naruto tersentak dan berdebar kencang, seperti terlempar dari dunia angan ke realita dan terdampar lagi di Lala Land dalam sekejap. Dielusnya pelan helaian pirang dipuncak kepalanya yang terasa teraliri listrik statis. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir plumnya, kombinasi sempurna untuk pipi yang merona dan manik biru yang berbinar lembut, saat mengingat perlakuan terakhir pemuda raven sebelum meninggalkannya.

"Makan yang banyak."

Pesan sederhana yang mungkin orang lain mengira itu hanyalah sebuah basa basi, tapi bagi Naruto itu terdengar seperti nyanyian cupid di tengah badai(?), sanggup mengalirkan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman di hatinya. Terlebih tepukan lembut dari tangan sang raven di puncak kepala pirangnya makin membuatnya tidak karuan.

Katakan saja dia bodoh, aneh, gila, atau apapun karena merasa spesial dan bertingkah irrasional hanya karena pemuda yang tidak dia kenal, bahkan baru ditemuinya. Tapi kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya membuatnya tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain.

Kebahagiaan bisa didapatkan walau dari hal kecil yang sering dianggap remeh -sebuah kepedulian.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah pemuda bersurai pirang yang berlari kencang memutari lapangan. Jauh meninggalkan siswa-siswa lain yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya -berlari keliling, pada jam olahraga.

"Yahuu! Aku menang! Ehehehe..."

Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu meninju udara dengan semangat patriot, meluapkan euforia dalam diri. Wajah cerahnya makin bersinar kala senyum lebar disunggingkan. Dia hampir mempermalukan diri dengan menari-nari gaje saat disadarinya -kahirnya- ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Mata beriris onyx tajam menatapnya intens.

Mengabaikan niat awalnya yang absurd, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar seolah mencari-cari. Yah, dia memang sedang memastikan bahwa memang dialah yang diperhatikan, bukannya orang lain. Bisa tengsinkan kalau dia terlalu ge-er.

"A-ano... apa kamu memperhatikanku?"

Dengan nekat Naruto menghampiri pemilik onyx berambut unik yang sedang duduk menumpuhkan sikut di lutut, serta mulut dan hidungnya tertutup telapak tangan di pinggir lapangan basket outdoor di seberang lapangan tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Hn."

Entah itu berarti iya ataukah tidak,Naruto tidak tau. Bukannya pede atau apa, tapi anggap saja itu iya. Haha, praktis kan?

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlihat bahagia."

Deg!

Naruto baru menyadari siapa pemuda di depannya itu ketika tangan putih porselein yang menutup separuh wajah meninggalkan singgahsana sementaranya, memperlihatkan wajah tegas, hidung bangir, dan bibir tipis yang melengkung menginterpretasikan senyuman. Sport jantung. Jantung Naruto serasa lagi ikut maraton, berdetak kencang.

"K-kau!" tunjuk Naruto tak sopan. "Kau yang waktu itu menolongku kan? Yang waktu aku tergencet manusia barbar."

"Hn. Akhirnya kau mengingatnya juga, Dobe." Seringai terlihat di belah bibir sang raven.

"Ck! Itu karena kau terlihat berbeda." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya -malu.

"Hn?" sebelah alis pemuda raven terangkat, heran. Apa maksudnya dia terlihat berbeda? Dia selalu terlihat keren dan tampan.

Uhuk, anda terlalu narsis, tuan Uchiha. -.-'

"Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih banyak sudah menolongku."

Biarpun sering dibilang ceroboh dan bodoh, tetapi dia masih punya etika. Tidak melupakan kebaikan orang terhadapnya.

"Tidak masalah. Hei, apa kau suka berlari?"

Sang Raven melempar topik baru. Modus biar percakapan mereka makin panjang dan tidak membosankan. Kalian tau, membangun image sebagus mungkin di depan seseorang yang menarik perhatian kita itu penting.

"Yup. Dengan berlari, aku bisa merasa bebas. Angin yang menerpa membuatku seperti terbang di langit. Bebas, menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang yang merengkuh, membelenggu, dan menyesakkan jiwa."

Pemuda blonde berparas menawan memejamkan mata sambil merentangkan tangan, membayangkan dia benar-benar sedang berlari di Savana. Senyum lebar kembali merekah di wajahnya, tanpa sadar membuat lawan bicaranya terpana.

"Kau terlihat menyukai apapun. Tidak ada hal yang kau benci di dunia ini."

Naruto mendengus, "kau pikir begitu? Memangnya aku orang suci. Aku juga punya beberapa hal yang aku benci,"

"Hn."

Jawaban tidak jelas itu lagi. Tapi kali ini Naruto yakin jika partner ngobrolnya ingin dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku membenci kekerasan, kebohongan, dan ...,"

Jeda panjang hingga Sang Raven mengerutkan dahi, dan menatap intens pemuda blonde di hadapannya.

"... orang yang dipanggil 'SASUKE'."

.

.

TeBeCe,


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang manik obsidian menatap bosan ke luar jendela, memandang langit biru tak berawan. Berkali-kali dari belah bibir tipisnya berhembus karbondioksida dengan helaan keras, menghiraukan kegaduhan di sekelilingnya hingga kembali berangsur sepi.

"Kalau tidak bergegas, kita bisa ketinggalan kelas PE," sebuah teguran dan tepukan di bahu, membuat pemuda raven kembali ke realita. Onyxnya mengerling sejenak pada pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya itu dan mengangguk kecil.

Dengan cuek, tangan alabaster menyambar asal jaket seragam olah raga Konoha Gakuen yang menganggur di atas bangku ruang ganti. Tidak terlalu peduli itu jaket milik siapa yang dia jambret seenaknya, sebelum memakainya.

"Hn, ayo."

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan pemuda beriris onyx sekelam malam keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan teman sekelasnya yang dengan baik hatinya mengingatkan tapi berbalas diacuhkan itu. Sungguh air susu dibalas air tuba sekali bocah raven ini. -.-'

Pemuda yang diacuhkan hanya menggeleng-ngelengkan kepala maklum sebelum berbalik mengikuti. Sudah terbiasa sekali dengan kelakuan teman sekaligus saudara jauhnya satu ini, yang akan berubah introvert, belagu, dan seenaknya sendiri jika moodnya tidak mendukung. Sudah hafal mati.

"Hei, tunggu! Kenapa aku malah ditinggal?"

.

.

~ A White Lie ~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuNaru Fanfiction.

Warning: Yaoi/Slash, Gaje, Alur Tidak Jelas dan Cepat, AU, Mainstream, EYD (Ejaan Yang Dipaksakan).

Chapter ini adalah scene yang diulang. Dan berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya yang dari sudut pandang Naruto, kali ini dari sudut pandang Sasuke.

Enjoy Reading Minna~

.

Douzo!

.

.

Menunggu adalah hal paling menyebalkan dan membosankan. Tapi di situasinya kali ini, menunggu sudah menjadi resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Memang ini salahnya sendiri memilih 'bersantai' seorang diri di saat teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain mengerjakan tugas olahraga, berlari mengitari 2 lapangan out door. Ia terpekur sendirian di pinggir lapangan basket, menunggu teman-temannya dengan –tidak– sabar. Entah sudah berapa kali helaan nafas malas terdengar dari remaja tanggung ber-style unik itu dalam beberapa menit terakhir. Ingin terus duduk, tapi bosan. Balik ke kelas, malas berjalan, dan ujungnya akan sendirian juga.

"Huft...!"

Sasuke mendengus gusar. Tidak adakah hal menarik yang bisa mengusir kebosanan yang terasa menjemukan ini? Tak sengaja, manik hitamnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang meninju udara sambil berseru histeris. Ekspresi pemuda itu begitu bahagia, manik sapphirenya berkilat, tersenyum lebar, bagai Natal datang lebih cepat.

Sasuke mengernyit, mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. 'Eh, dia kan….' Tersenyum geli, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Si Blonde yang tampaknya ingin menari absurd tak sadar lingkungan. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan kikikan gelinya saat pemuda pirang memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Entah apa yang dicari pemuda itu, tapi alisnya yang berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut itu terlalu lucu untuk diabaikan.

"A-ano... apa kamu memperhatikanku?"

'Hmpt, Dobe,' Sasuke menutup mulut dan hidungnya menyamarkan tawa yang entah kenapa susah berhenti, mengingat tampang ragu-ragu dan gestur gugup pemuda pirang. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar. Menyamankan sikut di lutut, menyangga rahang, ketika dilihatnya sosok pirang melangkah mendekatinya dengan langkah was-was.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas, "karena kau terlihat bahagia."

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke mengulum senyum. Menguarkan pesona.

Sekilas, rona merah muda mampir di pipi bakpaw karamel sang blonde. Reaksi sepersekian detik itu tak luput dari tatapan tajam obsidian. "K-kau!" Si Pirang Berantakan memekik heboh dan menunjuk wajah ganteng Sasuke tak sopan. "Kau yang waktu itu menolongku, 'kan? Yang waktu aku tergencet manusia barbar."

"Hn. Akhirnya kau mengingatnya juga, Dobe." Seringai terlihat di belah bibir Sasuke, mengganti senyum yang sempat tersungging.

"Ck! Itu karena kau terlihat berbeda." Pemilik manik Sapphire indah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Hn?" sebelah alis pemuda raven terangkat, heran. Apa maksudnya dia terlihat berbeda? Dia selalu terlihat keren dan tampan. Itu kata ibu dan anikinya, sih. Bahkan teman-teman dan perempuan-perempuan yang katanya naksir padanya. Yah, pada kenyatannya, fakta tidak bisa berbohong. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, memang keren dan selalu tampan.

Uhuk, anda terlalu narsis, Tuan Uchiha. .-.

Sosok pirang menggaruk pipi kumis rubahnya salah tingkah. "Lupakan saja." Dan membungkuk sopan tanda menghargai, "ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih banyak sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah." Senyum tipis kembali tercipta. "Hei, apa kau suka berlari?"

Sasuke melempar topik baru. Modus biar percakapan mereka makin panjang dan tidak membosankan. Kalian tau, membangun image sebagus mungkin di depan seseorang yang menarik perhatian kita itu penting.

"Yup. Dengan berlari, aku bisa merasa bebas. Angin yang menerpa membuatku seperti terbang di langit. Bebas, menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang yang merengkuh, membelenggu, membatasi, dan menyesakkan jiwa."

Pemuda blonde berparas menawan memejamkan mata sambil merentangkan tangan, membayangkan dia benar-benar sedang berlari di Savana. Senyum lebar kembali merekah di wajahnya, tanpa sadar membuat lawan bicaranya terpana.

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal tukang nolakin cewek yang nembak dia itu terjerat pheromone pemuda pirang cerah ceria yang hobi mengumbar senyum itu.

"Kau terlihat menyukai apapun. Tidak ada hal yang kau benci di dunia ini."

Pemuda itu mendengus, "kau pikir begitu? Memangnya aku orang suci. Aku juga punya beberapa hal yang aku benci,"

"Hn."

Tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan ucapan orang yang pernah ditolongnya dulu. Pemuda rupawan yang gigih meski harus berjuang keras melawan makhluk-makhluk bringas korban diskon menu kantin.

"Aku membenci kekerasan, kebohongan, dan ...,"

Terjadi jedah panjang, entah sengaja atau tidak, menimbulkan efek mencekam. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, jantung Sasuke berdetak tak beraturan dan membuatnya susah bernafas dengan benar. Pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari pemuda di hadapannya, mengira-ngira apa atau mungkin siapa yang bisa membuat manik biru terang itu menajam penuh dendam.

"... orang yang dipanggil 'SASUKE'."

"..."

"..."

Hening~

"Hah?" aku? O.o tambahnya dalam hati.

Fix, Sasuke membatu. Kaget? Jelas. Shock? Ugh~ bukan lagi. Siapa yang tidak shock jika orang yang ehemkauincarehem tiba-tiba mengatakan statment jika dia membencimu?

'Astaga, terkutuklah orang yang bernama Sasuke itu..., hash! Tapi itu namaku!'

Demi Jashin dan ajaran sesatnya, Sasuke bahkan yakin jika mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. Pertemuan merekapun hanya di kantin kapan dulu itu. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini dan dia punya kesalahan pada pemuda pirang yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui namanya itu tanpa dia sadari? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak punya satupun ide untuk menjawabnya. Otaknya semerawut.

Banyak hal yang berseliweran di benak Sasuke, penat. Peningpun ikut andil. Angin dingin yang merebak di sekeliling mereka menambah buruk kondisi pemuda raven itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia duduk-duduk manis di pinggir lapangan di saat teman sekelasnya sibuk berlari. Berkali-kali Sasuke menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Ada ulat bulukah yang bersarang di hidungnya? Gatalnya sungguh tak tertahankan.

"Hatchiim!"

Astaga, hancur sudah image pemuda baik-baik-nya di depan pemuda blonde menawan ini. Benar-benar kejadian memalukan. -_-'

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan geli dari remaja beriris biru memukau. Menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kiri, mencoba menutupi rona merah yang dengan kurang ajar menjalar di pipi pualamnya. Sungguh malu luar biasa.

Tawa renyah berderai dari bibir cerry yang merasa sangat terhibur dengan tingkah memalukan sang raven. Menikmati wajah menderita Sasuke. Tangan tan semanis caramel terulur di depan muka Sasuke, menggoyangkan saputangan jingga bersulam bunga matahari, seolah menawarkannya untuk mengelap hidung mancungnya yang sudah semerah hidung rusa kutub milik Santa. Well, memang itu tujuannya. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke menerima saputangan yang tersodor padanya.

"Jika kau terus berdiam di sini, flu-mu akan semakin parah, Shisui- _kun_ ,"

"Hn?" kebingungan mendominasi di obsidian Sasuke. Alisnya terangkat beberapa mili. Siapa yang dimaksud bocah pirang ini dengan Shisui?

Seolah menangkap isyarat Sasuke, sosok pendek ceria itu menunjuk dada kiri Sasuke yang tersemat bordiran nama. Bungsu Uchiha yang masih betah duduk di pinggir lapangan ikut memandang arah telunjuk yang mengarah padanya, sebuah nama yang terukir di jaket olah raga yang dia kenakan. Uchiha Shisui.

Mendadak Sasuke gugup. "A-ah… sebentar lagi pelajaran juga berakhir."

"Ya. Sepertinya teman-temanku juga sudah kembali. Aku harus pergi. Bye, Sui- _kun_ ~"

Melambai gembira, pemuda bersurai pirang berantakan berjalan mundur meninggalkan sang raven yang kembali termenung.

"Hn. Terimakasih sapu tangannya, uhm…" Sasuke bingung mau memanggilnya siapa. Bodohnya dia, mengobrol panjang lebar tapi lupa menanyakan nama. Sasuke menggetok kepalanya dalam pikiran.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" senyum secerah matahari kembali tersungging di bibir cerry, mengangguk kecil, berbalik, dan berlari ke arah teman-teman bersurai warna—warninya yang sudah heboh melambai dan berteriak memanggil.

"Hmm… Naruto, ya." Tersenyum kecil, sebelum ikut beranjak dari tempat bersemedinya ehem, tempat bersantainya.

.

.

.

Kita akan sering bertemu, Dobe~

.

.

.

Bersambung~

.

.

Hai~ minna~~ apa ada yang masih menunggu cerita ini? :3 Ga ada yah, yaudin. Memang terlalu lama untuk update sih, jadi Ao ga bisa protes. Gahahaha. #kurangPiknik

Sebenarnya cerita ini mau Ao discontinued, loh. Karena file lanjutan fict ini yang sudah Ao tulis hilang semua. Tapi Kembang, uhuk, SunMoon maksudnya dan Theo atau Hana *lupa T-T yang ngerayu biar tetap lanjut. Jadi inilah hasilnya. Makasih yah, supportnya. :D Maaf kalau lanjutannya mengecewakan teman-teman yang baca fict ini. Ao minta maaf karena lama banget updatenya. Ao ga bakal ngeles kok kaya bajaj. xD

Terima Kasih banyak untuk :

 **Lian Lawliet,** Aiko Vallery, **Gici love sasunaru,** fysjelf06, **Muimina no Hito** (terimakasih buat koreksinya, semoga kali ini tidak ada typo yang nyelip :3 ), Lee Yaa 714, **jay,** onyx sky, **Xhavier rivanea huges,** Retnoelf, **nartsu.**

.

.

Omake~

"Sasuke! Dari mana saja? Katanya tidak enak badan, malah berkeliaran tidak jelas." Shisui, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya yang berperawakan mirip dengannya, mulai kumat bawelnya. Ibunya saja kalah cerewet. Sialan, memangnya dia hewan ternak dikatain berkeliaran.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan. Dasar bawel."

"Memangnya kau sudah baikan? Kalau belum, kita ke UKS saja. Aku temenin. Atau kau mau izin pulang cepat? Biar nanti aku bilangin ke Yamato-sensei. Sekalian aku antar pulang." Shisui terus memberondong tanpa sadar sepupunya mendengus kesal.

"Astaga, Sui, kau itu ibuku atau apa. Posesif sekali. Bahkan aniki tidak berlebihan sepertimu." Sasuke ngeloyor ke arah gedung kelas mereka, tak peduli pada Shisui yang semakin tak berhenti berkicau.

"Sepupu durhaka, bukannya berterimakasih aku sudah berbaik hati mengkhawatirkanmu, malah mengataiku. Memangnya aku ada tampang emak-emak kehilangan anak. Dasar Muka Datar."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi jangan cerewet." Dengan gaya atlit lempar lembing pro, Sasuke melempar jaket yang tadi dijambretnya asal dan mendarat indah di kepala raven Shisui. "Terimakasih pinjamannya." Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

Uchiha kebanyakan energy ini kembali mendumel menghadapi tingkah teman sekelasnya yang terlalu tidak beradap. Tuhan, dosa apa dia di jaman dulu hingga punya saudara macam Sasuke. Selalu makan hati.

"Jadi kali ini jaketku yang jadi korban? Kebiasaanmu itu buruk sekali, selalu memakai jaket orang sembarangan. Kena penyakit kulit, baru tau rasa kau."

"Ya, ya. Terserahlah. Yang lain juga tidak ada yang keberatan."


End file.
